


Blowing off Steam

by EliasCrow



Series: Reese [5]
Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Language, Smut, Swearing, smut and vent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 23:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13985250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliasCrow/pseuds/EliasCrow





	Blowing off Steam

Reese was startled awake at the sound of the door literally being kicked open. Palmer came striding into the room, slamming the door behind her as Reese turned on the bedside light in confusion.  
"Honestly, I'm gonna send this entire new class out the airlock, I'm so done with them!" Palmer said as she practically ripped the blouse of her fatigues off. "They're undisciplined, cocky, sloppy...!"  
She opened the door to her closet and started tossing her boots in and then pulled her pants down and kicked them off her feet.  
"I mean really!!" she continued while taking her hair down. She threw some water on her face in front of the mirror. "I'm gonna need Ed to come help out, because I'm so close to breaking some jaws."  
Reese was still sitting in bed, upright and wide awake now, but still catching up with the conversation. Palmer pulled of her sports bra, throwing it on the floor and then stepping out of her spandex shorts. She turned so she was standing at the foot of the bed, naked, with her hands on her hips and the same frustrated look on her face. Reese unintentionally let his mouth drop open slightly at the sight of her. Her traps and shoulder muscles were flexed, and her abs and chest muscles moved as she heaved in her breaths.  
" _WELL!??!_ " Palmer said, startling Reese out of his daze.  
"Uh... I'm sorry," he stumbled. "Well what...?"  
Palmer gave him a look like he should know what she was talking about. He was racking his brain to figure out what she wanted him to say, but the view in front of him was not making it easy.  
"WELL..." Palmer finally said, "are we going to _fuck_ , or not?  I'm pissed and need to blow off some steam."  
Reese couldn't help the look of pleasant surprise on his face.  
"Oh... uh, yeah we can definitely fuck."  
"Good," said Palmer as she strode over to the side of the bed, pulling the blanket off Reese in one tug.  Her face looked less frustrated and more determined at the point.  "I'm on top."

Reese had a feeling he wouldn't be getting much sleep the rest of the night. 


End file.
